


The Ups and Downs of Villain Life

by MarkinaTheRead



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: But it's my way of viewing the Githam rogues and their lives in Gotham, Multi, So i'm finally doing it., also I believe i got all the characters ifnot oh well, does not currently have graphc violence but will later, it really has spiraled out of control form there, so here we go, very excited to do this but it's my first fix i'm ever putting out here, very out of character so sorry if that bugs you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkinaTheRead/pseuds/MarkinaTheRead
Summary: The Life of Gotham's Rogue Gallery (very ooc, I made up this story and mixed all the canon together to get this mesh pit so I hope you enjoy) (Will have relationships but nothing is set in stone.)





	1. The Devil comes in on the Late Night Bus

Late one December Night the last bus into Gotham from Metropolis pulls into the station. In the back row of that bus was a man wearing a grey hoodie pulled over his face. Unlike the other grumpy or annoyed passengers, this man was drumming his fingers excitably. He looks out to dark night but doesn’t spot his parents friend, just a nearly empty street barely lite by dull streetlights. He thought of how different that was from Metropolis where even the nights were as bright as every day. He wouldn’t let that dissuade him though he had begged for months to be here and a little darkness wouldn’t turn him away. Only once the bus was mostly empty did he finally stand up and pull up the backpack filled with all his belongings. 

Lex had tried to get him to take a private car, but he refused. How was he supposed to handle being in Gotham alone if he couldn’t even handle taking the bus their alone? He made a point of putting a few dollars in the money box. He had paid on the way in, but it was just nice. He also made sure to keep his face down so no one would see his odd features as he hopped off the bus and crunched onto the snowy sidewalk. The door closes and the bus pulls off, leaving him on the quickly emptying street. The bus had been empty anyway and they few people on the bus besides me had moved away from the stop in a hurry. He wasn't sure what to do at this point but wait, so he pulls the jacket around himself to stay warm and waits. He didn’t have to wait long fortunately because as the bus disappeared around the corner another car approached. The car was an all black limo with dark tinted windows, and it rolled to a stop right next to him. He could see his white skin and red lips reflecting in the window before it was rolled down to reveal a short stout man. He had on a black suit and was examining him with dark eyes, “I take it you’re Joker.”

“Yeah that’s me,” he pulled his hood down to reveal his messy, bright green hair, “and you’re Penguin then?”

“That’s Mr. Penguin to you now get in, don’t need you getting mugged on your first day.” He opened the door and move back expectantly.

He wondered if getting mugged was common in Gotham. Lex had warned him Crime was rampant, but he hadn’t really thought much about what that meant. Still Penguin, Mr. Penguin, was looking impatient so he climbs into the limo next to him. He barely shut the door before their off down the street. Mr. Penguin is still looking at him and he finds it hard not to squirm under his judgmental gaze, “thanks for taking me in Mr. Penguin, I’ll try not to burden you.”

He hmphed. That really wasn’t making Joker feel any more confident. Still he forces a smile as Mr. Penguin says, “you’re Lex’s little project then, what makes you so special?”

“Oh, I don’t know. You’d have to ask him,” Joker tried not to wince at his words. He wasn’t the only person to call him Lex’s project, but it still stung a little. 

“I’ve tried. He doesn’t really have much to say about you.” Mr. Penguin leans back, and Joker notices he has an umbrella leaning against the other door, “he won’t even tell me why you’re in Gotham.”

Joker visibly perks up, that was something he had answer for. “I’m here to find out where I come from!”

“Where you, come from,” Mr. Penguin doesn’t look like he understands. That or he doesn’t believe him.

Not that Joker would blame him for not believing him, it was hard to explain. Joker’s earliest memory was stumbling down the street in a lot of pain. He remembered his legs giving out under him and collapsing. He remembered a car driving up and seeing Lex for the first time. He didn’t remember much more about that meeting but later he would convince Lex to tell him that he had found Joker bleeding to death in Gotham’s streets. Every now and again though, as time passed, he would see flashes of memories. Thing that felt familiar but were impossible to grasp but so very familiar. For three years he had ignored those things and been happy in Metropolis. Still Joker had trouble staying still and he found himself aching to know what had happened that made him so different. Mercy did everything to convince him to stay, Lex even started taking more days off work to be around him more. Still it hadn’t changed his mind. He pushed and made it clear, he would be going to Gotham with or without Lex and Mercy’s permission. They had cracked and had contacted Mr. Penguin to house him and help him find his footing in Gotham. That didn’t mean Mr. Penguin had to like him. Joker didn't have to explain any of that to Mr. Penguin though. So he didn't clarify for him, just says, “yep.”

Mr. Penguin just hmphed and they continue in silence. Joker can see out the windows, so he entertains himself by watching Gotham pass by. They drive only a little way from the Gotham slums and Joker notes that every now and again he sees large men standing in alleys ways and almost no one else on the streets. Then a building caught his attention. It was a brightly lit and had a large sign reading The Iceberg Lounge in fancy letters. A little shocked be says, “that's your club.”

Mr. Penguin laughs and he looks genuinely happily, if a bit smug, for the first time. “That's my place indeed, the finest club in Gotham.”

“Awesome,” The car pulled to a stop and before Joker could open the door a burly man in a suit opened it for him. 

“Welcome back Mr. Penguin,” the man says. He barely has time to step back before Joker jumps out of the car excitedly, “it's beautiful. The lights remind me of Metropolis, it doesn't snow in Metropolis though. Is it always this snowy? Why did you call it the Iceberg lounge? Lex said you've owned it for ages.”

Joker jumps onto the nice red carpet that's been rolled out in front of the door. Penguin steps out behind him, using his umbrella as a cane and starts heading into the club, “it usually snows in December and I’ve owned the club for almost nine years. If you want to know why it’s called the iceberg, you’ll see inside. Make sure you knock the snow off your shoes before you come in.” 

Mr. Penguin didn’t wait for Joker to catch up, so he quickly hopped a few times to get most of the snow off his shoes before rushing to catch up with him. The Iceberg Lounge's interior was equally as nice as it's exterior with pretty marble floors and a nice carpet. As soon as they entered the main dining hall though, Joker gasps. In the middle of the room was a large iceberg that had been given a private area in the center of the room and stuck up from what Joker assumed was a lower dining level. He didn’t even wait to run up to get a better look at the ice. Luckily for him there was a safety railing to keep him from falling. Joker used the railing to his advantage by climbing onto the bottom rung and leaning over farther than he should to get a better look. “You have penguins!”

Behind him Penguin tilted his head in confusion. Joker was nothing like what he had expected. Anyone who had so much sway with Lex that he would pull all the favors between them must be very important, at least very skilled. But Joker didn't seem any of those things. He looked to be late twenties but acted like a kid. Penguin watches him try to reach out to touch the ice and starts moving forward again so he could catch him if he slipped. His name at least was fitting. With pure white skin, bright green hair, and painted red lips he certainly looked like a Joker. It still didn't explain why Lex was so interested in him, but the last thing Penguin needed was for the stupid man to get hurt and have Lex upset with him. Easily looping his umbrella under his collar, he tugs and Joker tumbles backwards and I fall on his but, “Don't lean over the railing like that. Yes, I keep Penguins, five to be exact.” 

“That's so cool,” Joker smiles up at him and its an unnerving grin.

He ignores it, “I’ll have Razor show you to your room.” 

He motions to a smaller man standing in the corner of the room. The man moves forward, already having been filled in on the situation and waited while Joker hoped back to his feet, “gotcha!” 

With a that a confused looking Razor lead Joker up the stairs to the room Penguin had set up. Then he sat down at the bar and poured him self a drink. This was going to be an even bigger headache than he had thought. He wanted to know where he came from, the hell did that even mean. He starts to sip the drink when his phone rings. A glance at the phone showed a shadowy person with the name Luther at the top. 

Straightening up he grabs the phone and says, “good evening Lex.”

“He arrived safely?” classic Lex, no preamble.

“Yes, your precious boy arrived in one piece and he’s settling in,” Penguin wanted more info and if Joker wouldn’t give it, he would worm it out of Lex, “I’m still not sure what you want me to do for him though. You won’t even tell me what he wants here.”

He could here Lex sigh on the other side of the phone and could imagine him rubbing his temple the way he always does when frustrated. “Just keep him safe Oswald. Show him what Gotham has to offer. Every bit of the city.”

Penguin pauses thinking. All that Gotham had to offer. Since when did Lex think Gotham had anything to offer. The billionaire had made his stance on Gotham clear every time they talked. Lex thought Gotham was below him, a crime ridden and disgusting city. Clearly, he thought higher of Joker than the slums of Gotham so why send him here? Then it all clicked into place. “You want me to scare him off.”

“I didn’t say that,” Lex says quickly.

Penguin laughs, “it’s what you meant though. Why even send him here if you just want me to send him back?”

Oswald had a good idea why, but it was funnier to force Lex into the awkward situation of explaining it. Lex was quiet for so long that Oswald wonders briefly if he’s hung up when he says, “I need him to not want to come back to Gotham. Can you handle that or not?”

“Of course, I can, just remember you owe me for this,” with that he ends the call and lays the phone face down.

Then he gets another drink. He had better things to do with his time, like deal with how Falcone was pushing in on his terf down by the docks and robbing banks under his protection to undermine him. Then he grinned, that was an idea. What better way to show Joker Gotham then with a good old fashion bank robbery? That should send him running back to daddy. Good, the sooner Joker was gone the sooner he could get back to work.


	2. Butcher Remains and Bank Hiest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker's introduction to Gotham goes off with a bang!

Meanwhile up stairs Joker had started to make himself at home. He had opened his bag and pulled out his sketch pad and few pencils which he laid across the desk Penguin had provided. The room was nice with a large bed with red sheets and a nice desk in the corner of the room. Razer had told him not to be shy if he needed anything but warned that the iceberg opened every night at five so he wouldn't be allowed in the dining rooms after that. Mr. Penguin said he was free to look around tonight though because the Lounge was closed. Joker thanked him and he was now unpacking the cloths he had folded nicely. Simple jeans, t-shirt and two brand new hoodies. Mercy and Lex had both made a point of emphasizing that Joker shouldn't let people see what he looked like; it would only cause problems. 

He didn't take that personally. He knew no one else looked like him. It was another question he wanted answered but that could wait for tomorrow. He needed to be patient for a little bit longer. With nothing else to do he flops dramatically onto the bed and stares up at the roof of his room. There was a window in the room and he wonders for a moment if he might catch sight of the caped crusader. His heartbeat picks up at this point, but he pushed that feeling away. He did not want to see him. He wouldn't make another Superman mistake. With determination he closed his eyes so he couldn't watch the shadows passing by and fell asleep. 

He woke up to the sound of hesitant knocking on the door. “Uh, Mr. Joker?”

He curled his nose at the mister part but called back, “just Joker.”

“Oh, um well, Joker, Mr. Penguin wants you up and ready to go out in an hour.” It wasn't Razer but probably another employee of Penguin.

What time was it? Joker grabs his phone from the side table and saw it was already noon. “Tell him I’ll be ready!”

He climbed out of bed and grabs some cloths off the table. A simple pair of black jeans and his favorite Lex Corp t-shirt and went to the shower. He was quick as he could be and was practically slipping on the tiled floor as he pulled up his jeans and yanked on his shirt and hoodie. 

He didn't need his bag really so he just walks down the stairs with a jump in his step. He skipped several of the stairs and was downstairs in under thirty minutes. Looking around the Iceberg’s dining area he couldn’t see Mr. Penguin. The room was entirely empty. Not even some of Penguins workers were in the room. Unsure what to do he just walks up the iceberg in the center of the room and looks down at the penguins again. He could only see three of the five Mr. Penguin said he had. One of them was distinctly larger than the other two and it was waddling on the ice below. The smallest of the three was not waddling about. Instead it had stopped by the edge of the ice, just before jumping into the water below and was staring up at him. Joker wonders if Mr. Penguin had named any of the birds. Probably not, he didn’t seem like that kind of guy. He probably wouldn’t appreciate joker doing it himself. That wasn’t to deter Joker of course. In his head he dubbed the small penguin Jeannie, and the penguin with white on his nose was named Robin.

He’s interrupted before he can think of a name for the last one by a voice behind him saying, “you’re done fast.”

Turning his head to look at Mr. Penguin he smiles and says, “ I’m really excited to see the city.”

“I can tell,” the short man is holding his umbrella in both hands but he isn’t leaning on it. 

Joker wonders if he actually needs the cane because he looks just fine without it. He doesn’t say anything for a long moment and Joker can’t help but fidget under his dark eyes. “Mr. Penguin, can we go?”

Another long moment passes before saying, “yes I suppose we can.” Then he smiles at him and motion swiftly with his umbrella to the door, “you first.”

Trying to put on a big smile and more swagger in his step he starts towards the door. He had butterflies in his stomach and he couldn’t help but bounce a little with each step. He would finally get to really see Gotham and he fully intends to take ever advantage of that. He sort of had to, as he had no idea where to even begin looking for his answers. All Lex had been willing to tell him was that he found him laying on the streets somewhere near the docks. That was something but only a little. First step would be finding out where the docks were. Turning his head to Mr. Penguin he noticed that the man was scowling at him. As soon as he noticed him watching the look drops to his usual indifference. First step would actually be improving Mr. Penguins opinion of him. If he was going to be living with him for the foreseeable future it would be nice for Mr. Penguin to actually like him. 

The problem with that was that Joker wasn’t very good at people. Living in Lex’s tower was pleasant and every want he had was fulfilled right away. The only thing he didn’t have was companionship. At first he saw several people, all doctor and people checking over his vitals and twisted biology. They didn’t stick around long though. As soon as they confirmed he was healthy their visits became less and less frequent. People still came by to get blood samples and once ever three months he was expected to do a physical. Other than that though Joker had been pretty much left alone in the nice apartment area Lex and Mercy had cleared out for him. Mercy visited everyday and Lex every time he could but he didn’t need to work to get them to like him. They just did. The few others that he meet over the course of those years also seemed to like him right away, every teacher or business partner of Lex's he was introduced to, so Mr. Penguin’s cold dislike was very knew to him.

Stepping up to the limo Joker pauses and takes a deep breath to reset himself. He needs to be firm. Mr. Penguin was business man so Joker just needs to be one too. Turning back to him Joker tried to tone down his smile. “Shall we.”

He doesn’t open the door to the car but only because the suited man next to him beats him to it. Joker waits for Mr. Penguin to climb in first before following. “So where are we going first?”

“A drive around the slums I have some things to do and you’ll tag along.” He looks over him and then adds, “then I’ll show you the upper city.”

“Thank you,” Joker nods at him. Then he turns back to staring out of the window. Deciding it was better not to push him Joker also took to staring out the window. In the light of day Gotham still manages to be dark and gloomy. The sun hadn’t managed to break through the clouds and the snow was still piled high on the side walks and part of the street. This morning far more people were on the streets. Several people wrapped up in coats and hats to block their faces from the cold. The few people not covered up all looked to be woman leaning against the wall. He watches one woman wearing a short skirt and top grab at a passing man who simply waves her away. The woman must be very cold. He might get to see it actually snowing which would be really cool. As they head down the street he can't help but notice that there are no Christmas lights strung up. Metropolis was always covered in the twinkling colorful lights during December. Sure it was still early but still he thought there would be some lights. 

The tall apartments pass and are replaced by equally as tall but less well maintained buildings. Broken windows and dilapidated fire escapes. Then he got his first look at Gotham’s docks. Dark water that’s partially ice covered and sitting up straighter get a better look he can many boats lining the docks. The car pulls to a slow stop and the door opens. Joker can't help and he jumps up to his feet out of the car. The man holding the door open stumble backwards away from him as he flings the door open. Joker blushes a little and says, “oops sorry buddy here.”

He bends down to help the man up but he doesn't accept his hand up, choosing instead to pick himself up off the ground saying, "it's fine Mr. Joker."

"Just Joker," the green haired man tries but Mr. Penguin yanks on the back of his shirt again.

"Leave the hired help clown, we have things to do."

Getting up and following Mr. Penguin towards a large building labeled Gotham 2nd National Bank. Offering the suited man a shrug he turned to quickly follow the shorter man. Penguin wasn't that fast limping along with his umbrella cane but he didn't turn around when Joker caught up with him. Feeling awkward Joker tried to lighten the mood, "so Mr. Penguin why are we at the bank?"

"I own this bank and there’s been some trouble as of late with a few of my competitors. Just stay close to me ok, you'll be fine." He was smirking as Joker nodded. He certainly didn't miss the hint of fear and apprehension in Jokers eyes. 

No this wouldn’t be hard at all. He had it in good authority that Maloney's men planned to strike the bank today, within the next ten minutes if the information was perfect. It rarely was but he could waste thirty minutes here to give the kid a good fright. Zayne and Miller followed them inside, better safe than sorry since Lex wouldn't take nicely to his little pet Joker getting hurt. Then again if it got him out of Gotham maybe that minor infraction could be forgiven. What's a bullet wound between friends anyway. 

The bank is busy when they enter but people part to make way for Penguin to walk through them and right to the teller stand. Joker has his hood up to hide his face but he's looking around and eagerly trying to take in everything around the bank, perfect. One of the pretty blonde tellers in a pencil skirt immediately runs up to him by the door leading to the banks back room, "oh Mr. Cobblepot how can I help you sir!"

"Good morning darling, I need to talk to the manager if he's not busy."

She nods to quickly and says, "oh it's no problem Mr. Cobblepot please give me just one second to tell him your here. Would you like some water while you wait?"

"No make it snappy," Penguin waves her off and she rushes away to find her boss.

Joker had wandered away already Miller watching and standing close to him as he examines the paintings of the old men who previously owned the bank. Looking at the clown now he noted how lanky he was, how he leaned to far to the right and stood out even with his face hidden to hide his most noticeable feature.

When the woman comes to get him Penguin, forgets, to tell Joker where he's going.

Outside of Gotham Second National Bank there was an unmarked black car that held six guys. They're leader was a burly man in his early forties with short brown hair and a scowl on his face. "Alright boys, lets go over the plan one more time. I don't want a screw up like last time."

"We got it Rocko we don't need the run down," snaps the blond man in the back seat of the car, "go in, cause some chaos, steal Penguin cash and get out." 

"No Golds that’s not all Falcone wants to," Rocko's words were lost on the others though as they pull their black mask overs their faces and climb out of the car loading their guns. "Shoulda quit when I had the chance, run off with Lydia, who knows maybe I could make it on the straight and narrow." With a groan Rocko pulled down his own mask and followed them out. 

Rocko had worked for years under Carmine Falcone but he was growing tired of the grunt work. Like he was stuck in mud turning his wheels but going no where. What was he supposed to do though. No one just left Falcone. Not even idiots like Golds or his partner Yens. So Rocko kept his head down and did as he was told trying to wrangle in the crew of idiots he was stuck with.

As he enters the bank Gold was already standing on the table firing bullets into the roof and shouting, "all right everyone down on the ground, if you don't want to get hurt you'll shut up and do as your told." 

People screamed and hit the floor quickly, well almost everyone. The bank tellers certainly weren't new to robberies and the mans speech hadn't exactly been revolutionary. Even a few of the patrons were still standing, shaken by the gun fire yes but not cowering on the ground. Hell the guy standing in the corner with the hood up didn't even look scared. Rocko couldn't see his face but he was just standing in the corner seemingly watching the scene. One of the braver teller says, "we paid our money to Penguin you can't do this!"

Gold snorts and says, "well Penguin can't protect you here. This is Falcone's territory now get on you knees!"

Yen stabs his gun towards the man who flinches back and then falls to his knees. The other three dispense around the room blocking the doors. Rocko was going up to the tellers booth when he noticed that the man in the hood was still not down, though the man at his side had knelt down and was tugging on his pant leg to get him down. Gold also noticed and he turned the gun to man smugly, "you, I said get down."

"No I’m good," the man said back and Rocko couldn't help but snort. 

The idiot in charge clearly didn't find it as funny and Rocko swore he could see his cheeks going red beneath the mask. Gold hoped off the table to approach the man. This served to make him look less intimidating though because the hooded man must have been at least six five and Gold would lying if he claimed to be over six feet. The suited man kneeling tries again to pull the hooded man down but he just shoos the hand away. "Who the hell do you think you are huh, Mr. Brave? You bullet proof?"

"Maybe, Mr. Dummy, are you smart proof?"

"How dare you fucking big guy huh, face me like a man."

"You're a man!" the hooded man gasp sounding astonished and this got a few laughs from even a few of civilians cowering on the ground. Rocko would give the guy props for bravery even if it would get him shot. 

Unfortunately Falcone has said no causalities so he couldn't just let gold have his power play. He quickly stepped in and pushed Gold back from the man, "come on man your really going to let thing clown get under you skin?"

"Stay out of it Rocko, I’m running this hit." Gold snarls.

"You wont be running anything if you shoot him now come on he isn't worth it." Rocko hoped that would be enough to hold him off. It seemed like it did work. Gold glared at the man but did back away from him and Rocko. Relieved to have averted that mess he turned again to get the money from the tellers and end this heist as quickly as possible.

CRACK

He turned around just in time to see the man stumble back to the wall and bang against it hard. Several patrons gasped and flinched at the sound. Rocko gasped too but not because of the punch. The mans hood had fallen off revealing his pale white face, bright green hair, and vivid red lips. The mans emerald eyes met his own eyes and Rocko's cursed under his breath, "fuck its you."

Joker's nose ached from being punched but as he stemmed the flow of blood he looked up to stare at the man to the right of him though. He couldn't see his face behind the mask but his words rang in my ears, it's you. He had a lot of questions but he didn't find his voice before the large man who just hit him did, "Rocko you know this fucker!"

His heart beat picked up, he couldn't breath properly. His lungs felt on fire and he felt like his legs were going weak. "Hey Rocko check out what we caught. It's clown just like you!" 

He was yanked out of the memory painfully as Penguins man successfully pulled him to the ground. He whispers furiously to Joker, "who is that?"

"I," Joker starts weakly, "I’m not."

His arm was again yanked this time back up to his feet. Penguin's man grab his other arm now standing up. The rude man shoves the gun into Joker's side and says, "What the hell is this Rocko, some kinda set up?"

"A set up Gold you serious? You really are thick huh," Rocko, the name was so familiar and Joker wants to see his face.

"Don't lie to me, I heard the boss talking, cutting the fat down, you plan this to humiliate me and make me look bad in front of the boss?" He yanks Joker closer to him.

Penguins man yanks him back snarling, "let him go, or else."

"You in with this guy to," yanked back.

"Hey can I have my arms back before you two bozos rip my arms off." Joker snaps, successfully pulling his arms free of the two men.

He steps back towards Rocko who says, "listen Gold I don't know what your talking about but this guy and I barely know each other, I haven't even seen him in years."

"But we've met," Joker pushed eager to know what their previous run in had be. 

Rocko went to say something but the sound of screeching tires interrupted everyone. Instincts kicked in faster than his brain and he grabs Rocko's arm shoving him to the ground. As soon as the hit the ground the hail of bullets came right behind him. Two black unmarked cars driving up and unloading into the bank. People were screaming and covering there heads the two of the robbers weren't quick enough hitting the floor and blood splattered across the room and over Joker as they were riddled with bullets.

He felt ill at the copper smell of blood, but he forced himself to not be ill. The cars peel off to the tune of police cars approaching. 

Rocko cut his loses seeing that he was set up and made a bolt for the side door, let Gold and Yen take the fall for this. Racing out of the building and into the alleyway he looks for an exit route. He just needs to get out of here and get back to his own house. Get his shit and stay low so Falcone saw that he wasn't a threat. If only he could find a damn exit to the alley. The some one grabbed his arm from behind and pulls him towards a side building, "This way Rocko, unless you're trying to get arrested!"

The green haired man had run after him and was now trying to lead him into the warehouse next door. The sirens were getting louder now and there was very little he could do but follow. Like so many buildings in this part in Gotham the warehouse next to the bank is abandoned and dilapidated. Joker moved with the confidence of a man who knew what he was doing and even as Rocko pulled free from his grip he says, "lead the way."

They ran through the building into the alleyway to the other street and began to maze their way through dock warehouses till Rocko was out of breath and grabs the mans arm to stop him, "I think we're far enough away."

The green haired man nods, gasping for air, "yeah, I can't hear the sirens anymore."

The stand there together for a long moment, both bent over and gasping for air. Then the man grabs his mask and yanks it off suddenly. Rocko tries to grab it but Joker is faster hiding it behind his back. "What are you doing?" he hisses.

The man was just staring at him, examining every feature of his face, from his large nose and ears, to his brown eyes. He was frowning and looks, disappointed? Or maybe just annoyed to see him again. They certainly hadn't left things off on the best terms last time, but Rocko wasn't in the mood for this. "Look I appreciate the help, even if I don't understand why you gave it to me, but it might be best if we split off."

"You can't leave yet," the man said quickly, "I have so many question for you. I was hoping seeing your face might bring something back, like your name did but it didn't. We've met before though you said it yourself. Do you know my name? How'd we meet? Did we know each other long? Where did we meet?"

He was getting louder with each question so Rocko puts his hand over his mouth and pushes him into the wall to shut him up. "What the hell are you talking about?"

The man mumbled something into his hands and he groans in annoyance, "right. Listen I don't know your name, I'm not surprised you don't remember me. We only knew each other for a few minutes and you weren't in the best shape." I almost killed you, he doesn't say. If he forget Rocko isn't going to remind him. "Now no more question ok, and quiet down I don't want anyone hearing us."

The man nods and Rocko pulls his hand back and he whispers, "my names Joker."

"Uh, Hi Joker, I’m Rocko."

"Hi Rocko, I know you said no more questions but can I ask just one thing?"

"If you have to."

"Should we be worried about the guys over there?" he nudges his head to the left of them.

Turning his head he saw three construction workers all sitting around a card board box they were using as a table. They're were playing cards strewn over the table and there heads were hunched in concentration. How they hadn't heard Joker was a miracle and he was about to drag him out the door before they did look up when he notices the blood. 

An almost imperceptible red stain on the largest mans chest. The longer he looks the more he sees. They're not breathing, not even shifting in the seats, and there's a lingering rotting smell that he had assumed was mold up to this point. It wasn't mold though. It was decaying human flesh. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. The fucking Butcher.

"Whose the Butcher?" Joker asks.

"I said that out loud?" Rocko says confused.

"Yeah but you didn't answer the question. I don't think they've noticed us."

"They definitely haven't cause they're dead. This has the Gotham City Butcher all over it."

"Who's the Gotham City Butcher," Joker looks vividly confused.

"I'll explain at my place, let's go. Quick before the police or the Butcher himself shows up."

He pushes Joker out the door and onto the street. Joker doesn't argue following Rocko down the street in excitedly. Neither man noticing the figure on the rooftop watching them flee the crime scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi been a while writing a real book is exhausting though and I've missed batman so here we go hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok that's chapter one, other chapters will probably be longer. Feel free to comment I love feed back.


End file.
